Hidden in Plain Sight
by Ritz-chan
Summary: Her life was perfect, or it used to be. Before everything went to hell she used to be a famous actress living the glamorous life in LA, known party girl and soon to be wife. It all changed when her asshole of a fiance left her at the altar and ran off to the Bahamas with her best friend. Heart broken, betrayed and on the run from the paparazzi she goes to visit her cousin Lydia.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Meet Lucy.

Her life was perfect, or it used to be. Before everything went to hell she used to be a famous actress living the glamorous life in LA, known party girl and soon to be wife.

It all changed when her asshole of a fiance left her at the altar and ran off to the Bahamas with her best friend.

Now heart broken, betrayed and on the run from the paparazzi she just wants somewhere safe to hide from her problems, and what better place than Beacon Hills?

Her cousin was in for a surprise, because Lucy Martin is coming home and she carries a few secrets of her own.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I had decided to publish this new fanfic in 2015, but since I got the inspiration to write the first chapter before then I decided to post it now. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I: <strong>_Meet the Bride_

I didn't use to believe in fairy tales, nor did I believe in happily ever afters and the like. When I was fifteen an old friend of mine told me _"There's someone out there meant to be yours..."_, and at the time I really didn't believe it.

Love wasn't something I knew at that age, I had never really seen it. My parents had a one night stand and nine months after, my mom knocked on my father's door and dumped me there. She didn't even name me, and I never really met her. My father was the party guy, the forever bachelor and he knew nothing of caring for a baby so he did what was easiest for him and dumped me with his younger sister and her husband.

They too knew nothing of children, they were still young and hadn't even thought of the possibility of having kids but aunt Natalie would never abandon a defenseless child and took me in. She was the one to name me Lucy and she formally adopted me, making me a Martin. While my aunt and uncle loved each other, their work was always the major focus of their attention and it later resulted in their divorce.

When Lydia was born I became her older sister, even though I was her cousin, and tried to give her all the attention her parents didn't give her but I left Beacon Hills when I was seventeen, the same year her parents got divorced. That year, when my asshole of a father heard his sister had gotten divorced he thought that she couldn't possibly take care of an ten year old and a seventeen year old alone. So he decided that it was for the best to send me to LA to live with his mother, my grandmother.

Gran lived alone in LA, both of her kids living their lives away from her, so she loved the idea of having some family around. Alexandria Morgan was one of the toughest cookies around, even in her old age. She showed me love, but not the kind I was looking for, and she also showed me the show business. In her younger years she used to be a famous actress, and I took a page out of her book. She lived long enough to see me become a great actress, and passed away when I was twenty-one.

She always wanted me to find what I was looking for, happiness. I wished nothing more than to have her with me tomorrow, the day of my wedding. Jack Parker was everything I ever dreamed in a man. He was sophisticated, good looking, generous, famous, rich, kind... Basically, the perfect man for me.

"I hope you're watching me tomorrow gran." I whispered to myself, as I glanced over my wedding dress. My very expensive, and perfect, Vera Wang dress. While I love a good party I had wanted my wedding to be a small occasion, far from the tabloids. My soon to be mother in law, Susan, however had decided that it should be a grand occasion and that it should be shared with the world so now my wedding was happening in the biggest church in LA, and all paparazzi had invitations.

"Did you say something love?" Jack inquired, as he stepped into my walk-in closet.

"Nothing." I reply nonchalantly, until I noticed who it was. "Jack what are you doing here?! The groom can't see the wedding dress before the wedding, it's bad luck!" I squealed, trying to hide the dress behind me.

"Don't be silly, that's just a preposterous saying." Jack replied, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, I just came to take my clothes."

"Why do you need your clothes? You only need your tux for tomorrow." I inquired, not understanding.

"I'm going to need my clothes for our honeymoon and we're going right after the wedding." He explained like it was the most obvious thing. I had completely forgotten, but right after the wedding we were going to the Bahamas for a month.

"Oh right, silly me. It must be the nerves, I'm just too excited to be Mrs. Jack Parker." I said, giving him a large smile. At that time, if I had been smarter I would have noticed that Jack looked nervous and that his smiles were forced, but I didn't. "Anyway..." I continued. "Have you seen Alana? I've called her five times already and she isn't picking up. I thought it would be best to set an hour for us to meet tomorrow."

"No, I haven't." He replied quickly, too quickly. Alana Wilmer was my best friend, and the first friend I made in LA. I meet her in one of my first auditions and became fast friend, she was also my maid of honour. "Sweetie I've got to go." He said, before grabbing his suit case and leaving our apartment.

"Wait!" I called out, as I followed him to the door. "Don't I get a kiss?" I inquired as the sound of the door closing hardly was heard through out the house. Sighing, I turned my back on the door not knowing that it would be the last time I saw Jack face-to-face.

* * *

><p>I woke up early the next morning, and started pampering myself for the wedding. I called Alana a few more times, but her phone was disconnected. I thought nothing of it, her not picking up my calls was a normal occurrence. In my total ignorance I though she would be helping my soon to be mother-in-law with the preparations.<p>

The wedding was happening at noon, so at eleven-thirty I was already squeezed into my Vera Wang dress, with beautiful white stiletto shoes matching the dress and a white veil covering my red curls. My make up was simple and the only jewellery I had was the silver bracelet I always carried with me.

"Miss Morgan, are you ready?" A voice sounded from behind the door, it was my chauffeur- Luigi. I didn't have many friends other than Alana, so while normally the bride got help dressing up I decided to do it on my own. This was probably the last time I was going to be called as a Morgan, even if it was only my artistic name. I took on my gran's last name when I took on my first role, and nobody new that it's wasn't officially my last name.

"Indeed I am." I replied as I stepped out of the door. "How do I look Luigi?" I inquired giving the young man a smile.

"You look beautiful, as always, Miss." The young man replied, beaming at me in return. "Let me escort you too the limousine."

"Well aren't you a gentleman..." I said. "Yes, let us depart."

We arrived at the chapel five minutes past noon, the bride should always be delayed after all. I didn't see anybody outside, and assumed that they were all inside waiting- paparazzi included. Luigi got out of the car quickly, and opened my door from the outside.

"Go on Miss, be happy." The chauffeur said softly, as I stepped out of the limo.

"Don't worry I plan to." I replied, giving him a grin before I headed towards the chapel. I was nervous, I was taking the biggest step of my life after all, but I was also giddy. I stepped inside the church and all I heard was murmurs, everyone was murmuring about something. I ignored it, and started walking towards the aisle, as they saw me the murmurs stopped. The silent was suffocating me, and finally noticing that the music wasn't starting I looked forward. Where I expected to see my fiance, his best man and my maid of honour was only a priest.

I looked around, searching for some answers, and instead I got blinded by the flashes of the paparazzi's cameras. Where was my fiance? Did he dumped me at the altar? Where's my best friend? We're some of the question I had in my mind as I stumbled out of the chapel.

I started walking towards the limousine, as the paparazzi pursued me. When I got there, and saw that Luigi had already left I remembered that another car was supposed to come after the wedding so I had no way of getting home.

"Miss Morgan, how does it feel to be left at the altar?" One paparazzo asked, as he continued to snap pictures of me. I did what a normal woman would do when harassed, I took of my heels and threw them at the paparazzo's face before running away.

* * *

><p>I ran for two hours, barefoot and still in my wedding dress, till I lost the paparazzi. When I finally stopped running I didn't knew what hurt the most, my bleeding heart or my bleeding feet. From the looks of it I was in an alley, most of the walls had graffiti in them and there were a few large blue garbage containers.<p>

I grabbed the veil from my head and threw it into the floor, before crouching between to garbage containers and ruining my make up crying. I wasn't crying for the prick that Jack was, I was crying for myself. Abandonment was a word that I carried with me all the time.

First my mother, than my father and now my fiance. All of them were supposed to love me, they were supposed to care and all of them left of their own free will. Maybe I was cursed, maybe I was cursed to be forever alone. I would most likely end up with twenty cats and crazy, that's was definitely my fate.

When I finished my inner ramblings, the sun was long gone and the moon was high in the sky. I tried to clean my face with my hands, but I was pretty sure I looked hideous. I was about to get up from my little spot of misery went I heard a cellphone's ring, my cell to be more exact.

_"My anaconda don't... My anaconda don't... My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun."_

I had hidden it on my thigh band, and surprisingly it hadn't fallen during my two hour marathon. I had a thing for using songs with weird lyrics as my ringtones, while Lydia's was the _"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard..." _ringtone, Aunt Natalie's was Anaconda by Nicki Minaj.

"Hey auntie." I said sniffling, I really didn't want to sound miserable while I was talking to the aunt I hadn't seen in years. While we hadn't seen each other for the past seven years, Aunt Natalie called me at least once a week. Lydia, on the other hand, called me almost everyday and we Skype(d) all the time.

_"Hey sweetie, how are you?" _Natalie Martin inquired. _"How was the wedding? Lydia really wanted to go but I had work."_

"I'm totally fine..." I said laughing, although it sounded pained. I just hopped my aunt wouldn't notice it through the phone, I really didn't need any pity at the moment.

"_Lucy, what's the matter?" _Aunt inquired, and I noticed the suspicious tone in her voice.

"Can we talk about it later auntie? I'm really not in the mood." I replied, sighing. I hoped she went along with it, I wasn't ready to talk about my pain yet.

"_Fine, but I'm holding you to that." _The older woman replied with a firm tone. "_I need your help Lucy. Lydia was attacked by a mountain lion last night on the video rental store and I don't know how to deal with her..."_

"A mountain lion?" I inquired, as I forced my snort down. People always came up with insane theories to explain what they didn't know. "How is she?"

_"She's high from some pills, she couldn't even go to school today." _Aunt replied, in a tired voice.

I didn't know how to help Lydia from this far, if I was in Beacon Hills thing would be different. That's went I go the best idea ever. I had just been left at the altar, I was shooting anything at the moment and I needed to get the hell away from the paparazzi, going home for a while was a great idea.

"Don't worry auntie, I'll be there tomorrow. Don't tell Lydia, bye." I said quickly before ending the call.

I was about to put my phone back on my thigh band when I received a notification from instagram, I clicked it and suddenly I was looking at the face's of my ex-fiance and my traitorous best friend. They seamed to be on a air plane, and the description was '_Off to the Bahamas with my babe!"._

My eyes grew misty. I hugged my arms to my breasts as a bitter gust lashed against my face. I tried not to, I really did, but one perfectly round drop edged down on my numb check. I cried, not in sadness but in rage. Never had I been more angry in my entire life. Abandonment was known to me, but not betrayal of this kind.

"Well what do we have here? Such a pretty thing." I heard a hard voice say from behind me. Turning around calmly, I noticed a weird looking man lusting over my body with his eyes. "Why are you alone here beautiful? An in such a pretty dress."

"Fuck off." I said coldly, before turning my back on the man again, not giving him much importance. I was still numb, I couldn't bring myself to care about anything other than how hurt I was feeling.

"We're do you think you going baby?" I heard the mean growl, before I was pulled back and thrown against the nearest wall. He attacked my mouth with his tongue for a second before falling to the ground dead, with a smile on his face.

If he had kept his eyes open he would have noticed my green eyes becoming bright glowing eyes, and maybe we could have escaped with his life. But he did not, and now he was dead. I looked to the body, and slowly blinked.

A growl escaped by throat, as I glared at the man dead on the floor. I kicked him a few time for good measure before walking away, not looking back and not feeling any kind of pity towards my almost rapist.

_"Beacon Hills, here I come."_

**A/N: So, yes Lucy is special. But how special is she? Stay tuned to find out.**


End file.
